Everything Changes in an Instant
by wheneverforever
Summary: Sometimes life throws a roadblock your way. In Kurt and Blaine's case, the detour is a bumpy road. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_While I'm waiting to get my mojo back on The Heart of Life (so many obstacles after I swore it would never be two months between updates again! I promise it's coming soon), my brain created a new scenario in my head. This is the beginning; I'll probably jump around through their lives both before and after pregnancy. Hope it catches on with some of you!_

* * *

Blaine never realized just how much things could change in one month. On July 1st, he was just a normal twenty-year-old man, soon to be a junior in college, working a summer job at the coffeehouse four blocks away, and living with his longtime boyfriend. Today, everything was different.

"Anderson!" his manager, Jim, called out as Blaine was leaning on the counter with his eyes closed. "I'm not paying you to nap on the clock, you know."

"Sorry," he grumbled, straightening his posture and twisting the silver band on his left hand. He glanced at the clock on the register and noted there were only ten minutes left in his shift. Ten minutes until he could go home and pass out.

Unfortunately, those ten minutes dragged on. A group of moms and their toddlers arrived, ordering plenty of drinks and cookies to satisfy everyone. Blaine kept busy making the double lattes and willing his nausea to go away. He had a feeling he was now permanently turned off of coffee just by the scent of it.

"Hey, cutie," one of the women drawled towards him. "Whatever you'd like, I'll buy it for you."

Blaine looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks, but I'm taken," he said, flexing his ring finger.

"That's alright, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Just as he was tempted to give her the number of someone who would be interested, even if Puck still lived in Ohio, Katia came rushing out of the back room. "Hey, B! Anything going on?"

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Nah, just finishing these ladies' drinks up before I head out for the day."

That peaked the woman's interest. "Really? Care to join us then?"

"Candy, leave the poor boy alone," one of her friends said as she walked up. "Donovan is getting cranky and I can't calm him down." The first lady huffed and walked towards where the group was seated. "I'm sorry, she's going through a divorce right now and has forgotten about tact. It's obvious you're taken."

"It was no problem," Blaine said as he poured the shots into the final cup and took the can of whipped cream out of the cooler. He noticed the baby perched on her hip mouthing on a teething ring. "She's beautiful," he said.

The new lady beamed and lifted her daughter up into an eskimo kiss. "She is, isn't she? Aren't you, Amelia?" she cooed.

"How old is she?"

"Seven and a half months. I swear, having her was the greatest moment of my life. Knowing she was growing inside of me and seeing her for the first time...it's surreal and I can't wait to do it again. Do you and your wife have children yet?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Er, no, not yet." He let go of the trigger on the can and set it down to place lids on each up. He grabbed a drink carrier and placed each one inside the cardboard. "And here you go, ma'am," he said, "have a good day!"

"You too, dear," she replied, juggling the baby back onto her hip to pick up the coffees. As she walked away the little girl stared back, chomping away on the plastic ring. Blaine waved at her and she grinned all the way to the high chair her mother placed her in.

Blaine smiled to himself as he wiped down the espresso machine and counter before Katia took over. He strolled to the back room to clock out for the day, picked up a banana nut muffin, and made the walk back to his apartment. He wasn't surprised when he threw the wrapper into a trash bin a block from home, as his appetite now was outrageous. Blaine made it to the apartment and retrieved the mail before making his way up to the second floor, thankful they didn't have a higher apartment even now.

Once Blaine unlocked their door and crossed through the threshold, he set his keys, phone, and the mail on the coffee table next to the closet and padded through the space to their bedroom. He pulled his apron off and set it on top of his dresser before opening up one of the drawers to take out a tank top and loose pants. Blaine was already dejected that a good chunk of his wardrobe was out of the question - even the khakis he'd worn to work that morning were a size bigger than normal and starting to feel snug - but the comfort of his loungewear helped a lot when he didn't plan on going out.

As he undressed he looked at his body in the mirror. Blaine had never had perfect washboard abs and always carried a tiny bit of weight there. Now, though, his stomach was becoming more prominent by the day. And this was only the beginning; who knew how big he was going to get in the coming months, especially in his situation? He pulled the pants and shirt on, noticing just how the black cotton clung to his new figure. He then went back to the living room, flipped the television on to Bravo, and laid down on the couch.

The next thing Blaine remembered was a hand caressing his shoulder. "Honey, wake up."

"Kurt?" Blaine yawned and stretched out. "What time is it?"

"6:30. The trains were insane today so I just got home," Kurt said.

Blaine sat up, too quickly for his head's liking. "Shit. I only meant to take a little nap and then start dinner, not two and a half hours. I'm sorry."

"Shh, shh, don't worry." Kurt's hands had formed a polar attraction to his stomach the last few weeks and were already rubbing it. "You need to take care of yourself first, love, not me. I can order in tonight, it's no big deal."

"Chinese?" Blaine asked, suddenly famished.

"Of course, baby." Kurt kissed him and stood back up. "You want your usual?"

"Yeah. Oh, and some pork lo mein."

"Got it." Kurt went to grab his phone and make the call to their regular restaurant. He placed the order, his eyes never once leaving Blaine.

Life had mysterious ways of turning everything around. On July 1st he was Blaine Anderson, theater student and devoted boyfriend. Now, July 31st, he was Blaine Anderson-Hummel, college dropout, newlywed, and ten and a half weeks pregnant with twins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone who has commented/liked/followed this! I'm amazed at how much support this already has since mpreg is one of those kinks that looked down upon. But if you all like it, that makes me happy!_

* * *

"Blaine? Honey?" Kurt called out from the entryway of the apartment. "Where are you?" He waited for any sign of his husband's presence before shrugging off his blazer and taking it to the bedroom, where he was certain he'd find Blaine napping yet again.

He felt terrible, in all honesty. The first time they'd had the discussion about raising a family, back when they assumed their life together would be the 'happily ever after' portion of his favorite childhood books, neither one of them considered the consequences of Blaine being a carrier on everything. But they also expected that he wouldn't get pregnant while they were still in college, having to put his dream on hold indefinitely.

Kurt knew Blaine was struggling with all the changes going on, both physically and mentally. Classes at NYADA were set to begin the following Monday and Blaine, unfortunately, was not going to be joining him. He had been been an emerging star on campus the previous two years, nearly landing a lead role in the final spring the year off had been one of the first, yet most difficult, decisions they had made. Thankfully, Carmen Tibideaux understood that family came first over education and granted Blaine's leave of absence request.

He peeked into their bedroom and discovered that Blaine was actually awake and busy on the computer. "Hey, you," Kurt said opening the door wider.

Blaine glanced up and broke into a grin, looking much younger than his twenty years in an oversized tee, glasses, and unkempt curls. "Hi. How was work?"

"Same old, same old," Kurt sighed. He padded over to the closet to hang his jacket up, then came back to the bed and sat next to Blaine, dropping a quick kiss onto his cheek. "Everyone's running around in terror because they just now realized Fashion Week is less than a month away."

"And you, once again, won't be able to participate and are heartbroken?" Blaine asked.

"One day I won't have school interfering with this. Though I guess now it'll be babies blocking me from the festivities."

"Hey, now, it's not entirely your fault."

"I never said it was anyone's." Kurt reached over and splayed a hand across Blaine's stomach. "How are you feeling today?"

Blaine slid the computer off his lap and leaned onto Kurt's shoulder. "Okay, I guess," he said. "I haven't been sick since about 9:30 or 10 this morning, so I think that's finally going away."

"Good. I've always hated seeing you miserable, ever since the slushie happened," Kurt replied. It was something he despised with everyone he loved, dating back to when his mother first got sick. Even though he knew Blaine's morning sickness was a good thing, the frequency and unpredictability of it worried him at times.

"It's terrible. Nearly everything my mom or Quinn suggested failed to alleviate it."

"I know, honey. I've seen all these remedies. But now being out of the first trimester you should be feeling better, right?"

"Should be," Blaine chuckled. "Only time will tell, huh?"

Kurt smiled. "Speaking of time, you know Friday is the welcome back gala, right?"

He felt Blaine tense up immediately. "No, I forgot about it," he murmured.

"Did you want to go out and get a suit for it? I know you've been itching to go out and buy some new clothes, and this would be the perfect time to-"

"Kurt, stop," Blaine interjected. "There's no need to buy a suit because I'm not going."

Kurt sat up confused, nearly toppling Blaine over onto the pillows. "What? Why? You know this is NYADA's premier social event for everyone to have a good time at before all the cutthroat backstabbing for parts begins."

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe I'm just not in a partying mood right now."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah? What's fun about going to the school I just had to quit and seeing everyone excited about the shows being done this semester while I'm going to be sitting here getting fat for the next six months?"

"What?" Kurt said barely above a whisper. He reached for Blaine's hand and was thwarted in his attempt by Blaine rushing out of bed and to the bathroom. Within moments, he heard unmistakable gagging coming from the other side of the door. He waited a minute after Blaine flushed the toilet before climbing off the mattress and checking on him, finding him slumped against the cabinet underneath the sink. "Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt; his eyes were red and his face was tear-stained. "No," he choked out before breaking into another sob. "I'm really not, Kurt."

Kurt knelt down on the cool tile and gathered his husband in his arms. He pressed his lips into Blaine's hair and pushed a few curls away. "I love you, honey," he said soothingly into his ear. "Even if this happened years down the road when we would be ready for a family, you'd still have to temporarily give up the stage, which many, many others have done as well. You're not giving up on your dreams, just setting them aside for a little while."

"What if I can't go back?" Blaine asked. "What if the time off makes me rusty and I can't get the roles I want? What if I don't lose all the pregnancy weight, especially if I gain like fifty pounds? What...what if there's a problem with one of the babies and I need to stay home and take care of them, keeping me out of school or Broadway even longer? And what if I can never go back?"

Kurt felt his eyes begin to prickle up with liquid. "We'll deal with those scenarios if and when they come. Right now, you just need to focus on giving these two everything they'll need for when they actually are here. If all else fails and I can't find a role after graduation, I can stay with them while you're at NYADA. I'm sure Isabelle would find something for the website I can do from home."

Blaine sniffled. "You would do that?"

"If need be, yes. But that's still months away, and I absolutely do not want you to think the worst in all this. Yes, we're young, but do you remember what I promised you the day we got back together?"

"That you would do everything you could to make our relationship work."

"Exactly," Kurt said, punctuating his statement by kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. "I already lost you once by shutting you out, and it's not going to happen again."

"You didn't make me sleep with another man, though," Blaine sighed against Kurt's chest.

"I know that. But I ignored you for too long." Kurt let go of Blaine to stand up, then helped him off the floor. He pulled Blaine's shirt up, leaned down, and smooched his belly. "There's too much for me to lose now."

Blaine, still holding Kurt's hand, began stroking the silver band adorning it. "Until death do us part," he said with a grin.

"Absolutely. Anyway, are you sure you don't want to go to the gala? You might feel better just getting to go somewhere other than work or the doctor's office."

"Very sure. You and Rachel can be each other's dates."

"How kind of you, Mister Anderson-Hummel," Kurt joked. He dropped Blaine's shirt back down and took his other hand. "Do you, um, want me to keep this under wraps?"

Blaine shook his head. "If you did, people would be even more suspicious of us getting married without letting them know. And there is that other small fact that Rachel can't keep her mouth shut."

"True. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already picked out a song to celebrate becoming an aunt."

"Song or set list?"

"Maybe I better warn the committee about her."

"Maybe," Blaine grinned before changing the subject. "I should probably brush my teeth. The taste of vomit ten minutes later is not so pleasant."

"I bet," Kurt agreed. "You do that and I'll change clothes, then we can decide on dinner?"

"Sure." Blaine grabbed his toothbrush and ran it under the faucet. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"That's what husbands are for," Kurt said before retreating back to the bedroom to put on something more comfortable. As he set his jeans on the bed, he glanced at Blaine's laptop and saw the website he'd been looking at when Kurt came home. On it was a gorgeous mahogany crib he could already picture decorating the nursery around. He knew everything was going to be fine.


End file.
